Pokemon RP: Adorabru Pumpkaboo
Characters Y-Tiger: Squeaky the Pumpkaboo FroZenHyBrid: Gator the Feraligatr Sovash100: white the Demon Slayer and Blue the Riolu Setting Kalos region! (Does anyone want me to make the list of what pokemon appear where ^^; ) Starting setting: Lost Hotel! The Lost Hotel Story The Lost Hotel of Kalos, sitting in route 15 and route 16, this huge ruin is mostly underground and holds many ghost the pokemon. Rarely do they come out at day time, even thought the ruin is underground. When Team flare was running around, a gang full of punks and their leader- known as the best skater in legends - used to live down here till the leader died. All the punks that had stayed with the boss lefted once he had died. Now only unlucky pokemon trainers or bypassers that come down the stairs of either ruin will get a handfull of Ghost pokemon... Or will they? Chapter 1: The lost hotel and the strange girl. A male human with red and blue hair and clothing wanders through the forest, near the hotel. "I shouldn't have taken that wrong turn.." The sun shows some stairs that go down into the ground, the human could seem them pass some flowers. There was srounds of giggling and other sounds deep down pass the stairs. He blinks. "Giggling...? And where did- You know what, nevermind in this place who knows what could happen." He starts walking down the stairs. Once he was down the stairs, he could see some blue lights that came from the only pokemon's flames, litwick, and there was a party of them. Giggling was female, as a female human with black hair and wearing clothes that were similiar to a Pumpkaboo was playing with the litwicks happily. "A human pumpkaboo? Huh." He walks in quietly, so as not to startle them. The female giggles happily before the litwicks run off, she was waving goodbye. "Bye Bye Litwicks! Bye bye!" She smiles brightly, but turning around and notice the male. "!" She seem confuse. "Pumpka...?" "Oh crud." He looks around before looking at her. "Uh, hello." The female goes over and started walking around him with confusion on her face. "Pumpka... Mmm... Hello!" She said as she smiles. He looks at her. "Hello, hope I didn't bother your little party." "Oh no, not at all, Pumpka!" She smiles brightly. "They need to go home, Pumpka!" "Ok." He looks her over a bit. "I've never seen a human pumpkaboo before." She smiles brightly. "I've never seen your kind either, Pumpka! What pokemon are you, Pumpka?" She looks to him. "Feraligatr, human Feraligatr." She seem confuse. "A Feraligatr, Pumpka?" "Rare round this region. I traveled here with someone and got lost." "Oh, Pumpka!" She smiles brightly. "Pokemon around here call me Squeaky, Pumpka!" She giggles. "Cool, just call me Gator." "Hello Gator, Pumpka!" "Can I ask you something?" "Yes, pumpka?" She said as she tile her head "How come you say Pumpka after every sentence? Is it a habit? Not that I'm complaining!" "Oh! It is from habit, I only recently became human, Pumpka!" She smiles. "Ohhh. How?" "Um.. Mmmm... No clue, Pumpka!" She had a sweatdrop and shrugs. He sweatdrops. "Alright then, no more questions." "So, Where will you end up going, Pumpka?" "I don't know. I got lost a while back. I don't know if I'll be able to leave before night comes." "With me you can, Pumpka!" She giggles happily. "You sure?" He tilts his head. She gasped, before sniffling. "Y-You don't trust me, Pumpka?" She frowns. "No no I trust you, you probably know this place more than I do! I'm just saying, what if the person I got separated from wants to recruit you?" Squeaky seem a bit confuse. "Why would that person want to Recruit me, Pumpka?" "Let's just say, they like to make friends with wild pokemon." He shrugs. "Squeaky like friends, Pumpka!" She said happily, smiling brightly. "Well, pretty sure he won't be waitin at the exit, considering he probably doesn't know I'm missing." "Then let's go find him, Pumpka!" Squeaky says, smiling bright before running like a little child up the stairs. A strange sound is coming from a room upstairs. "STOP THAT YA IDIOT!!", a loud voice booming from another floor as it carries over to them. Squeaky was outside, where the stairs going down had gone. She glance up to the ruin walls and unsafe stairs that gone up to a falling apart secound floor. "Pumpka?" Gator runs up behind her. "Geez, you're fast." Squeaky points up the ruin stairs. "Sounds, Pumpka." Category:RP Category:FroZenHyBrid's stuff Category:Sovash stuff Category:Baine's belongings